


Gentle kisses and sweet confessions

by Mas_19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mas_19/pseuds/Mas_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack aka Stiles, Scott, Derek, Lydia, Malia, Kira & Allison end up staying the night at Lydia’s after movie night on a quiet weekend. After the end of the fourth movie of the night Kira and Malia realised they were the only two left awake. Not wanting to wake the others up they end up tip toeing over their sleeping friends and going for a walk outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle kisses and sweet confessions

**Written in Kira’s POV.**

'God, that movie was great!!' I exclaim as the end credits for the movie we’ve been watching start to show.

'I know right! I love the leading lady, she uses her katana almost as well as you do' Malia says as she looks away from the screen to face me. Her face is illuminated by the bright screen she was sitting right in front of and her eyes gleaming with happiness.

‘She’s better than I am’ I say softly.

‘No you are.’ She says, her voice defensive.

A soft blush creeps onto my face and I silently thank the darkness in the room.

'Guys... Shut up...' I hear someone whine from the sofa next to me.

'Fuck sorry! I didn't know you guys were asleep' Malia stage whispers, her face mirroring her emotions.

As I watch her a grin makes its way to my face, she's adorable.

'Wanna go outside?' I mouth to her as I point towards the door. She nods and stands up slowly, trying not to hurt anyone in the process. I watch her tiptoe over Stiles and Lydia who are sleeping on the floor behind her and make her way towards me.

'Come on' she whispers pulling me out of my day dream.

I nod as I carefully move Allison's hand from my leg and place it on Scott's chest and get up as silently as I can.

Malia waits for me at the door. Her cheeks are pink from the cold and she had only just opened the door a second before I came with her jacket that she left on the dining table.

‘Thank you!’ She says to me as I hand her the sweater. She’s still cold all the time even though it’s been almost 5 months but I guess I’d be too if I lost a fur coat.

-

‘What are you doing?’ I ask Malia as she sits down in the middle of the pathway.

‘The stars are out and I like watching them’ she says shrugging as she gently pulls me down as well.

I look at her as I sit down. Her hair is spilling out of the careless bun she’d put it in, her black sweater is huge on her but she loves it. She says it makes her feel comfy, it pissed Lydia off when she got it because she wanted Malia to buy a more fitting one but I thought she looked cute. Nearly everything she wears makes her look cute.

She smiles when she catches me looking. I thought she might have said something about it, instead she squeezed the hand she’s been holding since we left home and rests her head on my shoulder.

Malia’s very touchy feely. She loves hugs, cuddles and hand holding, not like I’m complaining.

The night is silent other than some faint thunder from a storm which is probably making its way to us and a few random crickets. All the houses around us have their lights off other than one at the end of the road.

‘Can I tell you something?’ Malia asks abruptly, breaking the comfortable silence.

‘Yeah, what is it?’ I ask still looking up at the stars.

The stars were especially bright today. Someone once told me that the stars are your ancestors watching over you. I don’t believe it but I kind of do.

‘I want to be your girlfriend. Like not a girl-friend like me and Lydia but your girlfriend like how Alison is to Scott’ she says as she watches me slowly look down from the sky to her eyes.

‘W-what?’ I ask, my voice cracking slightly with shock.

‘I want to be your girlfriend.’ She says again as though it wasn't that big a deal.

‘Why?’ I ask after I digest what she just said.

I’m a thousand percent sure my face is red and that she can hear the way my heart is pounding louder than the thunder that’s louder now than it was before, the storm will probably hit us within a few minutes but right now I don’t care. I just want to know why.

She smiles softly before answering,’ Because I love you’.

'I love you too'

And with that she kisses me.

It’s not as passionate as I thought it would be. It’s soft, sweet, gentle and captivating all at the same time. It’s as though her coconut flavored lip balm was laced with a spell to make me forget everything other than us. As we kiss I feel her hand leave mine and slowly make its way to the small of my back caressing my waist along the way, pulling me closer towards her as though she can’t get enough.

As our lips pull apart, a drops of rain extinguish the heat between us. Our breathing comes out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity has washed away. The rest of the world is slowly coming back into focus.

She’s watching me and I’m watching her as we walk back home.

The rain that’s still pouring has made tiny droplets that look like crystals in her honey brown hair. Her lips are slightly swollen and a cherry pink. Her eyes shine with a new magic and her cheeks are flushed. I could look at her all day.

When we reach home we sit on the bench Stiles has kept on the porch.

‘I think today is the best day I've had in a while.’ I say softly as she pulls me into her lap.

‘Yeah?’ she asks cocking her head up slightly at the sound of my voice

‘Yeah.’ I say smiling at her.

‘Why?’ She asks smirking slightly as she moves some hair from my face.

‘Because I finally have you.’ I whisper before our lips crash against each other for the second time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, my URL is downincalumshood.tumblr.com (I'm always available to chat about Malira!!)


End file.
